Hank Hill but i ran out of ideas
Summary Hank Rutherford Hill1 (born April 19, 1953) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the Fox animated television series King of the Hill. He lives in the fictional town of Arlen, Texas with his family and works as the assistant manager of a local branch of Strickland Propane. He likes to drink beer in the alley behind his house with his friends. He is voiced by series creator Mike Judge.23 The Economist described Hank Hill as one of the wisest people on television,4 and in 1997 Texas Monthly included him on its annual list of the most influential Texans.5 Appearance Hank is tall and slightly overweight. He has brown hair and wears large glasses. His physical appearance changes throughout the series, according to his license, he is 6 ft. 2 in. (1.88 m) and his weight is shown to be anywhere from 180 to 220 pounds in different episodes. When standing in the alley in the opening credits he is portrayed as the tallest member of his group of friends. He played running back for his football team during high school and still retains some of his athleticism although most of it has been lost due to an ankle injury and age. During high school, when shown in flashbacks, he has a similar build, no glasses, and a mullet. There have been several episodes that featured Hank with a drastically different hairstyle, often (and humorously) due to Luanne's poor hairstyling skills. These include accidentally dying Hank's hair neon green, as well as spiking it and dying it blond. In one episode, Hank let his hair grow slightly due to being afraid of another haircut from Luanne. In the same episode, he also reveals that he goes for a haircut weekly, an example of how uptight he can be. The only time Hank changed his hairstyle because of someone other than Luanne was because he refused to get a hair cut after he was billed $900 for having Bill cut his hair at the military barber shop. Backstory and Personality Early life and family Hank Hill was born on April 19 at Yankee Stadium in The Bronx, New York (at 3:07 am, measuring 19.5 in and weighing 7.5 lbs).1 According to the episode "Yankee Hankie," Hank proudly believed he was born in Texas to Tillie Mae Hill and Cotton Lyndal Hill but finds (to his disgust and horror) that he was actually born in New York City. His mother told him she gave birth to Hank in the women's restroom at Yankee Stadium during Cotton's failed attempt to assassinate Fidel Castro during a rare American visit. After referring to himself as a native Texan for forty years, he was sad to learn he was born in New York, but over time, accepted his heritage when he realized that many of the Alamo heroes were not from Texas, either. "But died Texas heroes". It is unknown when Hank was born, as Castro visiting Yankee Stadium was in 1959, but he is mentioned as graduating high school in 1973, suggesting a 1955 birthdate. During the 2002 Olympics he is mentioned to be 45, suggesting a later 1957 birthdate. Hank, who previously thought he was an only child, finds out he has a Japanese half brother named Junichiro in the episode "Returning Japanese". This is due to an affair Cotton Hill had with his Japanese nurse while recovering from leg injuries in post-World War II Japan. Also, in the episode "Hank Gets Dusted", Hank is shown to be the cousin of ZZ Top bassist and vocalist Dusty Hill. Cotton was also revealed to have slept with many women before and after that (273 as Cotton once stated), meaning Hank likely has several other illegitimate brothers and sisters, although none of these other relatives have been confirmed throughout the series. Hank is an Eagle Scout.11 Hank is set in his ways and afraid of taking risks, but generally a good person. Although he is traditionally conservative in his attitude, in how he dislikes change and novel situations, he can adapt to them quite well, quickly mastering unfamiliar social milieus. He can be pushed too far on occasion, usually by neighbors Bill Dauterive and Dale Gribble. Most openings of King of the Hill start with Hank, Dale, Bill and Jeff Boomhauer all agreeing to something before the action kicks in, drinking from Alamo branded beer cans. A running joke throughout the series is an angry Hank yelling "I'm gonna kick your ass!" This is just a threat; he rarely, if ever, harms anyone. Hank's honesty and naivety often get him in unpredictable and troublesome situations. Ultimately, Hank cares for the people around him, particularly his family and friends and is always out to do what is right. One characteristic that Hank shows is when he lies to someone, he turns his head or looks around the room. Working life Hank is a known workaholic who "sells propane and propane accessories" as an assistant manager at the fictional Strickland Propane, a local propane dealership. Much to the discomfort of his boss, Buck Strickland, he refuses to miss a day for anything; including sickness and injury, as shown in the episode called "Hank's Back", where he refused to go on Worker's Compensation after injuring his back on the job, despite repeated attempts at suggesting too much work will make him sloppy. He even went into work when his hero Tom Landry died (though he thought it was Dusty Hill making it up). When he gets a phone call in the middle of the night, he often immediately starts with the Strickland slogan, "Strickland Propane, taste the meat, not the heat", showing his dedication to his work. Hank also has a habit of announcing himself as "Hank Hill, Assistant Manager, Strickland Propane", even in situations where it has nothing to do with his work such as when called on to give a speech as Patch Boomhauer's best man at his wedding rehearsal dinner. He was briefly promoted to manager when Buck's wife/ex-wife (affectionately referred to as "Mis Liz") temporarily took over Strickland Propane. Hank was also briefly promoted to manager by Buck Strickland while helping Buck rebuild a house for Habitat for Humanity as part of Buck's community service after a drunk driving conviction, before being demoted again after he blurted out "I love you" to Buck. Unlike Buck and his business enemy, Milton Farnsworth "M.F." Thatherton, Hank believes that selling propane through honesty and hard work is what life is all about. Hank won the Propane Salesman of the Year Award for three years, as well as the prestigious Blue Flame of Valor Award. His greatest attribute is his reliability. Another trait of Hank appears to be customer loyalty and customer satisfaction. While appearing to suffer a sales slump during the month-long "Grill Stravaganza" sale, he remained confident his sales would come in at the end of the month, trusting his tried and true method of giving customers pamphlets and simply telling them to return if and only if they're "ready". Despite this he managed to sell more propane than anyone else at Strickland in a single day by simply giving one customer that pamphlet, he later sold that single customer 500 units, and in doing so won the sales for the Grill Stravaganza. Strickland has referred to Hank as his Golden Goose. This virtue was tested when he threatened to quit rather than continue working at a carwash (which Buck and Kahn bought stake in) and continue to take verbal abuse. He also threatened to quit unless Buck fired a new employee who was making crude jokes and sexual innuendo (eventually in frustration, Hank actually dragged the new employee into the washroom and washed his mouth out with soap). Hank's work ethic extends past his occupation. He is a noted DIY enthusiast. The meticulous detail to which he maintains his home was reflected when he opted to submit it for Parade of Homes. Hank looks up to Buck, who calls Hank "Ol' Top" and keeps a somewhat idyllic picture of him, even though he recognizes his boss's many shortcomings (excessive gambling, alcoholism, womanizing, and a general lack of principles). Hank must frequently clean up his boss's unsavory "situations": bailing him out of jail, facilitating his vices, and performing suspicious errands. In one episode he went as far as covering up Strickland's illegal price fixing agreement with the other local propane providers to keep him from being arrested. Hank also seems to think that being a propane salesman is the best job there is (and wants his son, Bobby Hill, to follow his footsteps and start a propane business of his own). Hank loves his job very much, but throughout the series always makes a big deal out of it when his closest friends and even family find his occupation boring and somewhat useless and even find his obsession with propane odd. In the episode "A Fire Fighting We Will Go", Bobby questions Hank about his new job as a volunteer fireman, in which Bobby says he is surprised because Hank always seems to exaggerate and make a big deal about being a propane salesman. Although Hank is often confused and irritated by Bobby's eccentricities, he clearly loves his son, even though he's uncomfortable in saying it to his face. He even feigns an interest in Bobby's passions such as comedy and theatre. Hank is relieved when his Laotian-American neighbor Kahn Souphanousinphone tells him that he caught Bobby and Connie taking their clothes off since, up until that time, Hank was uncertain of Bobby's interest in girls. From his eccentricities, Hank often says of Bobby, "That boy ain't right". Personal life In the first episode of the series, his wife Peggy Hill prompts Hank to tell his son that he loves him — after he finally manages to do so, Bobby says that he thought of himself as a "big disappointment," which Hank immediately rejects, earnestly declaring that Bobby is the one thing in town that has never disappointed him. Hank suffers from a fictional genetic disorder called Diminished Gluteal Syndrome (DGS). His essentially non-existent buttocks provide insufficient cushioning when he sits, causing him great discomfort and eventually forcing him to wear an "ortho-gluteal" prosthesis. A running joke throughout the series is that Hank and Peggy would have more kids if it weren't for Hank's narrow urethra, a topic Hank is sensitive about and often becomes annoyed about if brought up to people outside the immediate family. Hank was on the high school football team (as were Bill, Boomhauer, and team towel manager, Dale). He was a running back and led the league in rushing (his record remains unbroken). He had a promising career until he snapped his ankle in the state championship (although this cost Arlen the game, he is still celebrated for "taking them to State"). This incident exacerbated Hank's already-restrained emotionalism, as he saw it as punishment from God for doing a celebratory dance after scoring a touchdown earlier during the game. After graduating from high school, he went on to work as a salesman at Jeans West, a clothing retailer, until Buck found that he was a good salesman and hired him at Strickland Propane, where he taught Hank everything about propane and propane accessories. According to his neighbor Dale, he also had a brief stint as a tractor salesman. Although his career in propane is later shown to have started with a chance meeting with Buck Strickland, in episode "Order of the Straight Arrow", a flashback to 1966 shows younger Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer on a scouting trip, talking about what they're going to do when they grow up. Hank says, "I'm going to sell propane and propane accessories... if my grades are good enough," which is confusing since he met Buck at Jeans West, although it can be explained if Hank mistakenly puts in his adult passion for propane into memories from his childhood, or it may have been possible that Hank had to work at Jeans West due to a tight job market and his goal of working in propane was finally realized with the sale to Buck. This same episode reveals that boys entering the Order are 12 years old, which would give Hank a birth date of sometime in 1954. In the second-season episode, "Hank's Dirty Laundry," Hank himself states his birth year as 1953, though he is probably referring to the alias Rusty Shackleford – which Dale had suggested earlier in the episode. Hank drives a red Ford Super Duty, which replaced his original truck, a red extended-cab Ford Ranger (1983 or 1993 model depends on the episodes) after it was destroyed by a train, despite trying to make it last as long as mechanically possible. Both trucks have manual transmissions while the Ranger carries a bed mounted toolbox for times when Hank takes his truck out on Strickland-related business. He gives great love and affection to his lawn and his bloodhound, Ladybird. In one episode, Peggy is bitter for throwing a special birthday party for Ladybird but not for herself, where it is implied in some episodes she believes Hank spends more time with Ladybird and being house proud than he does with her, as suggested in another episode where he mourns over his sub-par lawn compared to his neighbors, remarking. "I put so much work into this, my sweat, blood, tears, all the tender feelings I've kept from my family." Hank's idol is Outlaw Country singer Willie Nelson (despite multiple differences between the personalities and lifestyles of the two), and he also plays a 1963 Guild Solid Top acoustic guitar named Betsy in his Bluegrass band. Hank is a fan of Country and Bluegrass music. Occasionally, he will listen to Southern Rock music and in one episode, remarks that he likes "this Zamfir fellow," a joke towards Gheorghe Zamfir (even believing his music was better than The Beatles). Another episode shows that Hank and his friends seem to like the song "Teddy Bear" by Red Sovine. In another, he had also shown approval towards Doo-wop. He also appears to have a soft spot for Foreigner, as on Luanne's 21st birthday he put "I Want to Know What Love Is" on the jukebox six times in a row. Hank seems to dislike Christian Rock music, as in "Reborn To Be Wild", Hank told Bobby's youth group leader, "You're not making Christianity better, you're just making Rock & Roll worse". He took a slight interest in Boy Band music namely due to their lack of explicit lyrics compared to obscenity filled rap and failing to understand the demographic the music was meant for. Much of the humor of the show results from the collision of Hank's deeply conservative manner, nature, and philosophy with the world and people around him.12131415 He is uncomfortable with intimacy and with expressions of affection or sexuality (as demonstrated by the running joke throughout the series, in which Hank is extremely averse and overreacts to physical contact or anything sexual concerning his niece, Luanne), but he has a healthy relationship with his wife, as well as the rest of his family. He believes passionately in hard work, honesty, tradition, and convention (he refuses to leave work early, even so much as 10 minutes early on a Friday); and is a proud Texan and American, to the point of occasionally struggling to suppress mild xenophobia, though always trying his best to see others, regardless of culture, for their personal character. He is, however, a highly respected authority among his friends and family, who often seek his help and advice, knowing that he will always advocate doing the right thing in the right way. Hank is against charcoal, butane (which he refers to as a "bastard gas") and the use of propane alternatives (such as electric water-heaters, heaters, stoves and ovens). Hank believes that propane is the best source of fuel and is known to try to "convert" people to propane use. When niece Luanne Platter uses charcoal on burgers at a barbecue (Peggy and Bobby find them delicious and eat them all), Peggy and Bobby are horrified to learn that they enjoy charcoal grilling. Hank's love for propane is sometimes shown in an ironic juxtaposition with his love of all things Texas, for example being introduced to mesquite, a traditional Texan barbecue wood, by his immigrant neighbor Kahn. One of Hank's most treasured hobbies is the care he takes over his lawn. He's unofficially nominated the best lawn in the neighborhood. He rides a fictional "Mason" 1500 series Riding mower, a mower he also covets to the point when the Mason Corporation undertook the focus group discontinuing his model in favor of a new one, he managed to point out all the flaws in the engineering and convince the group the mower was inferior. In the episode "King of the Ant Hill" with Cinco de Mayo approaching, Hank purchases an exorbitant new lawn of Raleigh St. Augustine sod for $1.25 per square foot, which Dale destroys with fire ants as an act of revenge to Hank for terminating his exterminating services. Just as Hank is about to beat him up, Dale redeems himself by saving Bobby from the fire ants, who attacked him for confining them. His friends and neighbors gifted him with a few square feet of new Raleigh, albeit only enough to cover a small fraction of his front yard. When he converted his back yard into a putting green, he installed kikuyu grass. In only one episode did Hank purposely allow his lawn to die; when water restrictions and a drought forced Hank to run for public office on a platform opposing the city water policy which wasted more water than it saved. He later discovered Kahn was bribing the water department employee to keep his lawn green and Bobby blackmailed him to keep Hank's lawn from dying. Refusing to be corrupt, he ceased watering. Hank has also states that he has held back "tender feelings" towards his family in order to focus on the lawn. Hank resides in a single-story Rancher, that he claims has historic value. He is a noted do it yourself (DIY) enthusiast and prides himself on homeownership. He is skilled in home repair, lawn and garden and automotive repair. He meticulously obeys virtually every building code in the city ordinance. He gets a great deal of joy engaging in home repair and his level of skill (and attention to detail) was repeatedly shown to exceed that of workmen he employed. Hank is also a follower of sports. He is a huge fan of football, being a former player himself. He is a long-time fan of the Dallas Cowboys, but later allows himself to also be a fan of the Houston Texans because they play in a different conference and wouldn't play the Cowboys unless it was in an all Texas Super Bowl. Hank also is a supporter of the Texas Longhorns. He also follows baseball as a fan of the Texas Rangers, although in "Meet The Manger Babies", he stated that he would rather miss a baseball game than the Super Bowl to help Luanne with her puppet show. However his idyllic passion is golf which coincides with his love of lawns. He once converted his back yard into a putting green. He is however critical of some sports. He is critical of soccer, claiming to Bobby "I didn't think I ever needed to tell you this, but I would be a bad parent if I didn't; Soccer was invented by European ladies to keep them busy while their husbands did the cooking". He also hates tennis and appears to hate hockey as well. While more of a stereotypical Southern redneck in earlier episodes, for example, idolizing outlaw singer Willie Nelson, Hank becomes more of a small town, middle class conservative who is extremely law-abiding. Everybody looks to Hank when they have any seemingly useless or dull work that needs to be done. His gruff, temperamental, and impartial tendencies have been challenged a few times throughout the series, during which Hank always proves himself to be on top of his game. When his dog Ladybird attacked a black repairman named Mack (voiced by Bernie Mac) working on their heating system, he was accused of being racist and portraying those feelings onto his dog, though it was later proven that he is not racist but that in fact he hates repairmen, as he prides himself on proper home maintenance. Before Ladybird had attacked Mack, Hank had told him that "A man should not be judged by the color of his skin but by the actions of his heart". He prides himself on having taken auto-shop in high school and refuses to let mechanics touch his truck, feeling that he can accomplish anything without help. Hank has briefly worked at Mega-Lo Mart as a propane salesman trainee after Mega-Lo Mart drove Strickland Propane out of business. Hank's reserved nature probably resulted from years of verbal abuse from his war-veteran father Cotton Hill. However, if sufficiently provoked, Hank has proven not to be a pushover, often ending disputes with his self-popularized quote "I'm gonna kick your ass!" (though he rarely follows through on this threat). He is also staunchly pro-Texas. In the episode "Texas City Twister," in which a tornado has torn off all his clothes, he is given the choice of covering himself with the Texas flag or a potted cactus. With barely a thought, he chooses the cactus, thereby sparing the flag. He is for the most part an outspoken conservative (he once said dreamily that he missed voting for Ronald Reagan). He was initially a huge fan of George W. Bush, but had second thoughts about voting for him because of his weak handshake, and when asked if he would vote for "the other guy," presumably Al Gore, he responded "I don't know." Hank is a registered Republican, but has respect for some old-school Democrats such as fellow Texan and former US President Lyndon B. Johnson. His purebred Georgia bloodhound Ladybird is named after the wife of President Johnson, former First Lady Lady Bird Johnson, Hank has made mention that Ladybird's mom helped track down James Earl Ray, assassin of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. after an attempted prison escape. However, Hank also shows deference to Jimmy Carter when they meet (though he later refers to him as a "one-termer") and greatly respects former Democratic Texas Governor Ann Richards (although he displays great respect for, and deference to, all authority figures, but the respect was most likely the result of Hank's great liking of Texas culture and history as mentioned throughout the show). He has also expressed support for labor unions. In nearly every episode, Hank and his friends Dale, Bill and Boomhauer will stand about in the alley behind Hank's house, drinking Alamo beer and discussing the events of the day. When consensus is reached and at breaks in the conversation, they will give short words of agreement, such as "yup" or "mm-hmm." He considers his wife his best friend and feels that physically punishing children is wrong; he is verbally strict, but not directly abusive. In the episode "Sleight of Hank," it was revealed that Hank has a huge dislike for magicians after seeing David Copperfield make the Statue of Liberty disappear. He has shown to have chiroptophobia, the fear of bats. Political parties aside, he is very conservative and old-fashioned, being largely ignorant (and disdainful) of new trends; several episodes involve him reluctantly dealing with subjects outside of his comfort zone, such as yoga, boy bands, etc.. Despite his discomfort with change and unfamiliar or awkward social situations and milieus, when his involvement is unavoidable, Hank repeatedly shows the ability to adapt to16 (and even learn from17) them, even to immerse himself and become intellectually or emotionally invested in them18 — Hank's surprising ability to adapt to the awkward and uncomfortable is also evident from his good relations with all three members of the Nancy Gribble love triangle. Hank is portrayed as having traditional family values and he is shown to be uncomfortable with hiring a woman to work at Strickland because she was believed to be too attractive, even though she was overqualified; instead, he hired a man for shallowly expressing a fondness for the Dallas Cowboys and a blatantly fraudulent adoration for propane. The man was later revealed to be a completely unreliable drug addict. His old-fashioned ways extend to a suspicion of new technology. He does however, eventually get a cellphone and briefly becomes addicted to a computer game whose main character is modeled on him. In the episode Jumpin' Crack Bass, Hank made the mistake of purchasing Crack cocaine he assumed was fish bait; when his liberal lawyer explained that virtually everyone has consumed drugs he comments, "Not my president! I voted for Dole!", referencing the 1996 election. Hank is not entirely unbending in his habits. One of them is his discovery and embrace of organic meat in the episode "Raise the Steaks". He even goes as far as to defend hippies, something he seemed somewhat ashamed to do; nevertheless, he agreed with them on the superior flavor of some natural and organic food. He has also been shown to have fairly tolerant views on other religions (except perhaps Buddhism). Hank has some environmentalist leanings (though he distances himself from the movement at large), once lamenting about air pollution in Houston, opposing the building of McMansions, and running for city council on a platform of removing low-flow toilets, in part, because they wasted more water than they saved. Similarly, he seems to believe in global warming, as when Dale commented on how warmer temperatures could lead to a citrus industry in Alaska, Hank responded "We live in Texas. It's already 110 in the summer, and if it gets one degree hotter I'm gonna kick your ass!" Despite his un-worldly outlook and occasional naiveté, he has been shown to be very clever in various scenarios. These include outwitting a rapacious lawyer who was attempting to sue Strickland Propane for an injury suffered on its premises by making it appear as though the injury occurred in his own law office, and forcing a veterinarian who was requiring costly and unnecessary tests for a soldier's cat to desist (in poetic irony, Hank began informing the vet's demanding clientele of an unneeded, but slightly superior, imaging machine the vet was unwilling to invest in). Hank also got the see-no-evil parents of a youngster who was bullying him to exert discipline by having Bobby behave exactly like their son toward them. Hank can be gullible, as for 25 years he bought vehicles at sticker price from Tom Hammond's dealership, thinking they were a great deal. He has also been tricked because of his relative ignorance concerning drugs or subcultures. Hence he once mistakenly bought vials of crack cocaine believing they were fishing bait and in a time of stress took a hit of marijuana because he thought it was a cigarette. He once introduced a woman named Tammy Duvall (voiced by Renée Zellweger), who later turned out to be a prostitute, to several business associates, she gifted him with a feather tipped hat while driving his father's vintage Cadillac leading to the community to thinking that he was a pimp. This led her former pimp, Alabaster Jones (voiced by Snoop Dogg), to believe he was her new pimp, a role he was forced to act out to rid of him. In "Be True to Your Fool", a flashback reveals that shortly after Hank graduated from high school with his three best friends, Dale Gribble, Bill Dauterive, and Jeff Boomhauer, Bill enlisted in the United States Army—a night of celebratory drinking led them to a punk bar, where the then-formidable Bill saved a drunken Hank from a beating. In gratitude, Hank stumbled off to a tattoo parlor and paid to have Bill's name inked onto his chest before passing out. Only Boomhauer was with Hank, and, unable to persuade the proprietor to ignore Hank's purchase, convinced him to put the tattoo in a less conspicuous place, the back of Hank's head; Hank had completely forgotten that night, but was reminded of it while undergoing treatment for head lice in the present (an affliction caused by Bill trying to meet the school district's head lice lady). He had the name removed out of disgust, but eventually had a jailhouse tattoo of it put on to show Bill that the two were still friends. Hank thinks very highly of Texas. He thinks that Texas is superior to all other states in the U.S or at least Hollywood. (This is a play on the stereotype of exaggerated Texas pride.) In the episode "Returning Japanese Part 1", Hank says "Peggy, I've already chosen the country for our summer vacation, America. And the state, Texas. And the town, Denton. I don't care what their police did to that cyclist. It's still a great town." Later in the episode, he also says to his father Cotton, "Dad, there is no other place I'd rather be," after Cotton said, "Hank, you work at a gas station; fuel this thing up and fly me back to Texas!". A recurring gag throughout the series is Hank's contempt for big cities and urban areas, once comparing a youth oriented shopping center to "Hell, or Dallas", and, regarding San Antonio, asking "Why would anyone want to live there?" as he and Bobby watched a weather girl screw up on camera. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Hank Hill Origin: King of the Hill Gender: Male Age: Classification: Date of Birth: April 19, 1953 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: The Yankee Stadium Weight: 220 lbs Height: 6'2" Likes: Propane Dislikes: Charcoal Eye Color: White Hair Color: Dark brown Hobbies: Selling propane and propane accessories, kicking others' a** Values: Propane Martial Status: Dated Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Hank Hill's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, '''likely higher via Propane''' | At least''' 1-A''' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Absorption (Absorbed Mr. Nobody, a 69-D being), able to reduce and negate magical defenses, attack absorption and barriers with the powers of propane, Time Travel and Rewind, Teleportation, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; reliant on propane and propane accessories), Body Control, Propane Manipulation, Rage Power, Sealing and Resistance to it (Sealed the spirit of charcoal into a can or propane, resisted Homer trying to seal him into a duff), BFR (To a 0-D realm), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) | Same as before, with Granting the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Propania's power, including amplified Magical power, Resistance to evil magic/mind controlling effects, and Heightened courage, Grants the wielder a small portion of the God Bobby's power, including amplified Magical power, Divine wisdom, Healing, Telepathy, Precognition, and Shapeshifting, Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Din's power, including immensely amplified Magical power, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9) and Dramatically increased physical might, Provides all of the powers of the individual pieces, plus Existence Erasure, Resurrection of others, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification, Transmutation, vastly greater raw power; additionally, allows its owner Reality Warping along with resistance to it Attack Potency: Street Level '(Was able to bust through a fence with ease), likely higher via '''Propane '(Is able to defeat charcoal with it, which is a concept) | At least 'Outerverse Level '(Exists well beyond all confines of time, space and the void, Described as far more overpowered than the blackness that exists beyond all) '''Speed: Peak Human | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall Level '(Took hits from Homer) | '''Outerverse Level '(Survived the super war with charcoalian beings) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Omnidirectional Standard Equipment: Propane Intelligence: '''Very high. Called one of the wisest characters in TV history '''Weaknesses: Charcoal Key: Hank Hill | Fused with the Triforce of Propane Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hank Hill Category:King of the Hill Category:Superhumans Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Memory Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Negation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Rewind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Propane Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Telepathy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1